1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to processing systems and integrated circuits used therein.
2. Description of Related Art
As IC fabrication technology continues to advance, ICs become smaller and smaller, but include more and more components. While this advancement allows for reduction in size of electronic devices, it can present a challenge when implementing the design of a new device. In response device designers frequently attempt to reuse working portions of previous designs to reduce the design cycle and to increase the reliability of a new device. However, increased device complexity requires designers to constantly modify working designs to meet the needs of each new IC. In addition to the device design and layout, verification and validation of a design becomes increasingly expense and time consuming. Further, while some software and firmware may be re-used, design requirements can force software changes not only to provide new features and functions, but also to conform with device modifications.
The limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art through comparison of such systems with the present invention.